Don't Kill the Magic
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: They had saved the world once, over a thousand years ago. But the world needed them one more time, and so they were given another chance at living. There was a catch, however. They had no idea about their past lives. At all. ON HIATUS
1. Godric

**CHARACTERS (Founders era):**

Godric Griffiths (Gryffindor) : Chris Hemsworth

Salazar Sullivan (Slytherin) : Richard Armitage

Rowena Rafferty (Ravenclaw) : Katie McGrath

Helga Hughes (Hufflepuff) : Tamsin Egerton

 **CHARACTERS (Golden Trio era):**

Harry Potter : Jonny Lee Miller

Draco Malfoy : Jude Law

Ron Weasley : Damian Lewis

Hermione Granger : Rachel Weisz

Ginny Weasley : Isla Fisher

Astoria Greengrass : Marion Cotillard

 **CHARACTERS (Next Generation era + OC):**

Teddy Lupin : Lee Pace

Neil Collins : Henry Cavill

Albus Potter : Aaron Taylor-Johnson

Lynne Collins: Jennifer Lawrence

Scorpius Malfoy : Alex Pettyfer

Victoire Weasley : Natalie Dormer

 **NOTES:** The story is set thirty-two after the War.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I would love to own the Potter series though…

* * *

 _"How could you do that? How could you?"_

 _"I did it for us! For the whole wizarding world!"_

 _"But, it doesn't mean it's right! You_ killed _all those people."_

 _"They killed_ him. _And you know they would kill more. You have trust me."_

 _"I can't. I'm sorry, my friend."_

 _"No, don't do this."_

Godric Griffiths woke up abruptly from the dream he had. In his dream, he was dressed in a very weird-looking garment, sparks flying out from the fingers of his right hand while his left held a sword. His best friend Salazar Sullivan was there too, also sending sparks at him. They both angrily yelled accusatory words at each other, the whole time striking each other with stream of light that gleamed dangerously. There one a bright green bolt coming at him, flying from Salazar's fingers, and before it could hit him, Godric was jerked awake because the plane had landed. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear the sleepiness and shrugged the dream away, even if he knew there was something about it. He had been having funny dreams since he was old enough to acknowledge them – dreams of him and Salazar. As years passed, and they grew older, their counterpart also grew older in his dream. Many times Godric wanted to ask Salazar whether he ever had the same dream or not, but never did he have the guts to do so. It was funny how a high-ranking major in the army like himself, respected by many others, could be so afraid of asking his best friend about something as trivial as a dream. Then again, Salazar was the most intelligent human being Godric had ever known. No doubt the notorious lawyer would laugh in his face if Godric told him about the dream.

After he had picked up his bags and changed into civillian clothes, Godric quickly headed to the private parking lot, where Salazar had been waiting for him, thanks to the private pass Godric gave him as major. The handsome lawyer waved his hand when he saw the sight of the young major approaching him, a small grin playing on his lips. Salazar was the best lawyer England had ever had, and the cases he dealt with was often regarding national security and other important issues. His beloved Porsche was as sleek as the last time Godcric saw it several months ago, the glossy-black reflected the sun above them. The lawyer himself was looking as dapper as he always was, wearing a white-suit with matching pants. A black aviator was sitting on the crook of his nose before he took it off and tucked it in his suit-pocket. Salazar's grin was contagious and soon enough, Godric was grinning from ear-to-ear as he quickened his pace toward his old friend.

"Thanks for picking me up. _Again,"_ Godric said as he hugged Salazar in the typical manly way guys always did.

"I told you I'll always be there for you, right?" Salazar said, flashing his pearly white teeth when he grinned broadly. "So you can bet that I'll be picking you up all the bloody time. Glad you make it back safely, by the way."

"It's good to be back. Don't get this wrong, but I actually missed your ugly face, mate."

The older man laughed as he beckoned Godric to get inside the car. "I always know you can't resist me, love. Now, come on; let's get you back home so we can spend the next few days drunk as hell."

Chuckling as he took the passenger seat on the other side of the car, Godric obliged and got into the the car. As the car began to make its exit out of the airport, the major couldn't help but to think of the years he and Salazar had been friends. The lawyer was Godric's best friend for as long as he could remember. The both of them had been together since their days in the orphanage, when Godric was only a few months old while Salazar was already six years old. No one really knew the details about their history before they got to the orphanage. But according to their care-takers, one day during a huge thunderstorm, the door to the orphanage was knocked and the sound of a young boy pleading to get in was heard. Madam Crowe, the senior care-taker, was the one who opened the door and found six year old Salazar holding the little bundle of blanket that was wrapped around baby Godric. When asked about their parents, the older boy could only give the old woman his name and the name of the baby in his arms. It could be said that kind and gentle Madam Crowe fell in love with the two boys and practically adopted them as her own, despite not having the legal documents. And ever since then, the two boys and the lady became somewhat a family of three, among the five staffs and twenty kids that also resided in the orphanage.

Despite the rather huge age gap between the two of them, Godric and Salazar were inseparable. Even with other kids clamoring for their attention, kids who were much closer to their respective age, they preferred each other's company. In a way, they became brothers, even if they weren't related and were as different as you could get. Godric liked to think that they became really close because they came to the orphanage together, which probably set a bond or something between the both of them. But every time Godric looked at Salazar, a flash of dream came into his mind, and a sense of familiarity hit him hard. It felt like de javu, and the older he got, the more frequent those dreams came to him. Godric always tried to ignore them though, because he felt like it wasn't important at all. Salazar was his best friend – his _brother._ They had been together for as long as he could remember. It was always, and would always be, the both of them against the world. So, Godric figured that nothing, especially not some foolish dreams, could ever change that.

Being much older, Salazar always tried to look after Godric. Even though sometimes it annoyed the younger man, especially when he was growing up and going through the rough stages of teenage-hood, he couldn't help but like the attention. They were brothers, and brothers were supposed to stick together through everything, always protecting and supporting each other. Even after years later, when they were finally old enough to leave the orphanage, Salazar was still looking after Godric as if he was still the infant the six-year-old brought in the midst of rain to the orphange. When Godric graduated out of high school, Salazar was there sitting on the front seat, and the man clapped the loudest for him, even if he had tons of work to do due for the next day. When Godric went for his first deployment, Salazar looked really proud at him as he waved his hand goodbye, though when the lawyer thought no one was looking, Godric saw a flash of sadness flickering in tose silver eyes of his. For thirty three years he had known his best friend, and the whole time he had thousands of weird dreams of him and Salazar. Godric had no idea what they meant, but he would always thank anything in charge of his life for Salazar's presence.

While he chose to join the army, Salazar chose to be a lawyer. Ever since they were only kids, the man always had a way with words. He always talked himself out of any kinds of trouble he got into, and with the help of his devilish good-looks, he always suceeded. Salazar was only twenty-four when he first got his big-break as a lawyer, managing a case of forgery between two of England's biggest private companies. It was before his first deployment, so Godric could still follow what was happening rather easily. In the court-room, Salazar was ruthless. He had always been the smartest person Godric had ever met, and it proved to be a huge help when he was calmly but firmly affected the judge and jury with his words. When he was countered by the other lawyer, Salazar's composure never changed, his ever-present smirk didn't waver one bit. It was like he always knew that he was _always_ going to win. Godric would never say it in his face, lest Salazar would tease him about it, but he was admired the older man.

"Hello!" Salazar's cheerful voice snapped Godric back to the present. With one hand on the steering-wheel, the lawyer pressed a finger with his free hand to the button on the earpiece he had in his left ear. "How are you, love? That is so good to hear… What? Me? Well, I just picked up my brother. Yep, the army bloke I always talked about. So, why did you call…?" Salazar was silent for almost three minutes as he manouvered his car to take the road that was the opposite way from his bachelor-pad. The whole time, Godric was wondering who was on the phone.

 _Girlfriend, perhaps?_ But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Godric dismissed it. He knew he'd been gone for ten months, but he didn't think he'd miss _that_ much.

"He did _what?"_ Salazar grumbled rather loudly. Gone all the smiles and teasing-manner, replaced by an inhuman angry look on his face that Godric only seen once back when he was only ten.

When the older boys in the orphanage teased him for tailing after Salazar like a lost puppy, to which he reacted rather badly as he was the one who delivered the first punch. Still though, he ended up beaten into a pulp. He remembered that day when he hid in his room, afraid that he would make things worse if Salazar was to find out how he was treated by the older kids. True, when Salazar found out, he was ballistic. It was the first and only time he'd seen Salazar angry.

 _(That, and all those times he saw the both of them in the dreams, fighting to death.)_

"I thought I warned you about – _alright, alright_! I'm shutting up now. I'm already on my way to Elaine's. Meet you there, okay? Bye."

"Your girlfriend?" Godric asked once Salazar hung up the call. His questions seemed to catch the lawyer off his guard.

"What? Oh, no, no no. Rowena's more like a sister to me, really. We met around the night you left. I uh… I kind of saved her from getting harassed by some horny arseholes in this pub near my building. Turns out she works just a couple floors below mine. We just hit it off ever since."

"Really? You saved the girl from getting a bunch of pricks and then you two just… _hit it off?"_ Godric said incredulous, genuinely surprised. This brought a scowl to Salazar's face.

"Now, you're being plain mean, mate. It's like I'm a total cock this whole time."

"I didn't mean it that. It's just… It's _you._ You rarely did something heroic like that. Like, the Salazar I knew would call the police instead."

Salazar didn't give a respond for quite sometime, going all silent. There was a weird look on his face as he concentrate on the road. It was awhile later when he finaly talked again. "I know what you meant, yeah. And to be honest, I never knew why I did that. Hell, I didn't even _know_ why I decided to go to that pub that night. I mean, you know I always prefer spending my night in my penthouse, right? But that day, my feet sort of dragged me there on their own. And when I saw those idiots bothering her, I just… I don't know. I felt like I _had_ to help her, you get what I mean, kid?"

"Yeah," Godric said slowly.

Because he _so_ totally got it. It was the same thing after all when it came to him and Salazar.

"You don't mind if we take a detour, right? Rowena is CEO of this prestigious tech-company. Her boss though, he's a huge pain the arse. A sexist idiot too, and he hates the fact that Ro can easily takes over his position. So, the filth is trying all his best to get Ro fired by blaming this huge company failure on her when she's got nothing to do with it."

"What a dick," Godric commented. Salazar nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"It is. I mean, we're living in modern times now. How in the world could he be that stupid, honestly." Steering the wheel to the left, the car entered this restaurant called Elaine's. Parking his car right in front of the entrance, Salazar then turned off his engine. Before he exited the car, he said, "I'm sorry about the inconvenience, mate. I promise, we'll drink ourselves stupid once we get to my penthouse."

Godric gave a reassuring smile as he too followed his best friend out of the car and into the restaurant. "It's no problem, really. Besides, I could use a some home-made orange juice that isn't standard military-issue."

Both men shared a laugh before they entered the restaurant. He was struck by how homey everythin about the place felt. The moment he entered the premise, the strong smell of food invaded his senses in a pleasant way. The whole room felt warm and everywhere looked seemed comfortable. The restaurant must be new because ten months prior, Salazar would take him to the pub near his building if they wanted to hang out. By the counter, there was an old woman with kind aquamarine eyes as she bustled around her restaurant to serve her customers. It was rather obvious that the old woman was none other than the owner of the restaurant herself. She then stopped to talk to a raven-haired woman in business-clothes who sat alone in the corner of the room. Her back was on him, and Godric had no idea how she looked like. But the moment his eyes landed on her figure, he felt drawn almost instantly to her. In his mind, he began to see flashes of images of a woman with hair as dark as the night it looked almost blue, running ahead of him all around some kind of castle. She was laughing in his mind, taunting him to come after her. Godric was so lost in thought that the only reason he snapped back into reality was when he heard the same laughter he just heard in his mind, coming from her direction. _It was her._ Blinking his eyes to focus his thoughts, he realised that Salazar had zoomed passed him toward the woman. He watched his best friend tapped the woman, who then turned around before giving Salazar a hug.

Right then and there, Godric felt his heart stopped when he had a look of her face.

She was _beautiful._ In all his thirty years of life, Godric had been with a few women here and there. However, this woman standing beside his best friend was one of the most beautiful he'd seen. Her pale complexion was complimented by her dark hair and blue eyes. Her smile was captivating his heart, the way it was so honest and open as she laughed to Salazar's ridiculous joke. But, really, it wasn't her looks that got his attention. Sure, she was pretty. He would be incredibly dumb to not notice that about her. The thing that attracted him to her like a moth would to a flame was the fact that he felt that sort of connection like the one he had with Salazar. It felt like he _knew_ her, from a past life many centuries ago. He vaguely registered Salazar uttering his name, so he tried one more time to focus on the pair, who could almost pass as siblings with their similar colouring.

"…and yep, he's finally with us," Salazar teased, clapping Godric's shoulder when the major was close enough. To his pretty companion, the lawyer said, "Ro, meet my brother Godric Gryffindor. Mate, meet my new friend Rowena Rafferty."

"I've heard _so much_ about you," Rowena said when he shook her hand. "Only the good thing, of course. Sal here spoke highly of you all the time."

"Why, thank you," Godric said once he found his voice again. The three of them took their seats, and only then did Godric realise the owner of the restaurant was still around when she pushed the menu in front of him.

"What do you want, love?" the woman said. She had a kind smile on her face, and for a moment Godric thought she looked awfully familiar.

"You should try Elaine's special sandwich. They're amazing," Rowena suggested, leaning toward him so she could flip the menu and show the one she meant. She was so close to him that he could almost put his chin on the top of her head, and her sweet smell was beginning to cloud his senses.

"Right…" Godric said in a small voice. When he heard Salazar snickering beside him, he cleared his throat and turned to look at Elaine, who gave him an amused smile.

"Sandwich it is for you," Elaine said. "And what do you want for drink?"

Before Godric could give her an answer, Salazar had beat him to it. "You know what, Elaine; I think whatever my dear Godric has in mind isn't in your menu and it's something only Ro can offer."

Almost instantly, Godric felt his face blushed furiously at the same time Rowena's face flushed red. Throwing a murderous glare at his so-called _brother,_ he said, "You are really crude, you know. _God,_ I can't believe you just said that. _"_

Salazar merely winked at Godric but didn't reply. Instead, he told Elaine that he wanted the sandwich too and that both he and Godric would like some orange juice. The old woman wrote down all of their order and promised that she would deliver their food as soon as possible. Elaine had left for a good two minutes when Rowena finally recovered from her absolute mortification, but not before slapping Salazar's on the arm rather viciously. Salazar was still chuckling slightly when he seemed to remember their reason to be visiting the restaurant.

"So, tell me," the lawyer began, looking all serious. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to quit," Rowena said, causing a slight tick on Salazar's jaw. "And before you say anything, I'd like to remind you that it was _you_ who told me that I should be careful with my boss. You were the one who pointed out what an arse he was."

"But I didn't tell you the quit," Salazar counted, frowning. "As your friend, I agree you should quit your job. Not only he's a sexist prick, he's also a pervert. You have _no idea_ how many times I caught him leering at you."

"Exactly! More the reason I should – "

"As your professional confidante, though, I have to agree too."

Rowena froze. Tilting her head to her side, she said, "Wait, you're _not_ going to argue with me?"

Salazar shrugged. "Well, it's about damn time. I was just surprised that you came to that decision without me having to lecture you for hours." At this, the younger woman rolled her eyes in annoyance, to which Salazar merely returned with a sheepish grin before continuing. "But I'll have to remind you though, finding a new job isn't really that easy."

"I thought you were going to make me change my mind," Rowena sighed. Looking at the older man with a scowl, she said, "Why did you do that? You complete prat."

"You and Godric react the same way whenever I tease the both of you," the handsome lawyer said. Godric could only scowl at that comment.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Sal. I'm _so_ going to kick your arse after this," Godric drawled.

"Ooh, I'm scared," Salazar chuckled as Godric flipped him off childishly. Averting his attention back to Rowena, he said, "Anyway, I suppose you want me to find loopholes on your contract so you can walk out risk-free?"

"Yes," Rowena confirmed. "You're a lawyer. Surely you can help me."

As the two discussed about Rowena's contract, the food finally came. Godric ended up tuning out of the conversation as he enjoyed his lunch. From where he was sitting, he could see two new-comers coming into the restaurant. They were men around Godric's age, from the looks of it. The first man was really tall, he was even taller than Godric's own gigantic built. He had sandy-brown hair with blue high-lights all over, which seemed weird for a man his age. When they got closer, even from where he was, Godric could see the man's eyes were a combination of green and _golden_ , instead of any other normal colour a human being ever had for their eyes. The second man was a lot shorter than his friend, but his eyes were the most enchanting shade of blue. Not only that, when their eyes met, Godric was stunned at how _old_ and tired those eyes seemed. His clothing suggested that he probably worked behind desk. But Godric knew that the look in those eyes could only belong to a soldier who had seen the worst of the world. The two men took their seats not far from where Godric and his friends were, and for some reason, he felt a little uneasy knowing that. He cursed himself for leaving his gun in his duffel back in Salazar's car. He wouldn't want to cause such a scene, but if these two were going to spring into action, Godric would need a little something to help him keep his friends safe.

The sound of Rowena's phone brought his attention back to her. Together with Salazar, he watched the woman talked to her phone. "Yes? Oh, right… Okay, I'll be there in a few. See you later."

"Who's that?" Salazar asked, nodding at her phone which she put away into her bag.

"My assisstant," Rowena said. "She's at my apartment right now. I told her to deliver today's letters to my apartement so I could continue my work at home. I guess I'll have to go now."

"Oh, okay then… I'll come to your office first thing tomorrow so I can bully the idiot into agreeing to your resignation terms. How about that?"

Rowena smiled and gave Salazar a peck on his cheek _(and_ no, _Godric wasn't jealous)._ "Thanks a lot, Sal. You're the best. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. It's nothing, really. I'm just glad to help."

"Aren't you Mr Modesty," Godric mocked, earning a soft laugh from Rowena. She then took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice meeting you, Godric. Perhaps we can go for coffee, sometime?" Rowena asked, looking weirdly hopeful and anxious.

 _If only she knew how he was trying hard not to squel like a girl…_

"Sure. Just give me your number so we can contact each other."

After they traded their numbers, Rowena made her way to exit the restaurant. She turned around once, and waved at the two men over her shoulders, before stepping out completely. At the same time, the two new-comers Godric was just eyeing several moments were getting up from their respective seats – _and were heading their way._ His fingers were itching to grab the small pocket- knife he kept at all times in his boot. He silently registered that Salazar had gone tense beside him, watching the two men coming toward them with a weird look on his face. When the men finally reached their desk, he casually sat across the two best friends. They didn't immediately talk, merely watching the two of closely in the same way that Godric was eyeing them. It was nearly five minutes later that the silence was disturbed, by the blue-eyed one. He was about to say something when suddenly, Salazar dropped from his seat and began to convulse violently on the floor. Godric forgot immediately about the two weird freaks and jumped to kneel beside his best friend.

"Sal? Salazar, can you hear me?" Godric asked urgently, trying his best not to panic when Salazar gave no respond and kept on convulsing. It took him awhile when he registered that someone, the blue-eyed man, was right beside him.

"Here. Let me – "

" _Don't touch him!"_ Godric hissed, protectively pulling Salazar's head on his lap. "I know you two did this. What did you do, huh?"

Something flashed in those blue eyes, but Godric had no idea what it was. The man turned his head to his partner, nodded his head and said, "Teddy, if you will."

"What are you –"

 _"Stupefy."_


	2. Teddy

**Author's Notes:** I'm not supposed to be writing a new story when I've already been delaying on updating my two stories for months now. But to be honest, the plot of this story _did_ come to me first before my other two WIP stories. But at the time, I wasn't in the mood on writing this story. Anyway, tell me what you think so far of this story, okay? And if you want to, go read my other stories _Harry Potter and the Godfather_ and _Fantastic Four._

* * *

Teddy Lupin was only a few weeks old when his parents died in the Second War. Ever since then, he spent his whole life with either his grandmother or his Godfather. When he finally went to Hogwarts for his first year, from the moment he set foot on the train till the time he sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on his head, _everyone_ present was staring at him with wide-eyed. There weren't many students back then, due to the small birth-rate after the War, but Teddy still felt restless with how they all stared at him. His parents were war heroes, and his Godfather was _the_ war hero. He should have anticipated all the attention. But Teddy was very much like his father, who despite being a teacher and loving every moment of it, even though it was only for a year, rather disliked people gawking at him like Muggles did at the zoo. So, for the next seven years, it was safe to say that Teddy didn't have much friends. He got a little paranoid that people would only befriend him because of who his parents and Godfather were. For the longest time, except for his childhood friend and eventually wife Victoire Weasley, Teddy spent his life alone. It tended to get a little lonely at times, but he didn't mind. It was much more preferable than the alternative.

When he was asked by his grandmother about what he wanted to do once he graduated, Teddy had no idea. Other than the fact that he wanted to marry Victoire and have his _own_ family with her, the Metamorphmagus didn't know what it was that he wanted to do. Thus, when his favourite professor Neville Longbottom, a family friend, told him that he should try looking up Magi-archaeologist, since he loved to read about the ancient civilisation of both wizarding and Muggle world so much, Teddy knew that he would forever be in the good professor's debts. Since the wizarding world had no classes that would help him with archaeology other than History of Magic, everyone who was interested in becoming a Magi-archaeologist had to come to the Ministry's Muggle Liason Office and Research Committee so they could ask for permission to study archaeologist in the _Muggle world._ Once they were granted permission, plus six months of Muggle studies, they would be given credentials that they would need, also nearly-unlimited access to books regarding archaeology in Ministry's own private library. Seeing that he had Harry Potter as his Godfather, Teddy managed to get his permission _and_ he didn't have to take the Muggle studies class. Not to mention, the Prime Minister, Kingsley Shacklebot, was a _very_ good friend of his father and mother. When the Minister heard that there was a one Teddy Lupin asking for permission so he could study archaeology, it was the Minister himself who granted him the permission. Long story short, just three months after his graduation, he enrolled into the world's best archaeology university in the world.

 _The University of Cambridge._

Even though he grew up with a very Pureblooded grandmother, Teddy was lucky that Harry often took him to the Muggle world. The Auror believed that it was better if everyone, especially kids who were born to two worlds like Teddy and Harry himself did, to have a balanced knowledge of both worlds. However, when he discreetly Apparated to the residential side of the university with his suitcase in tow, Teddy couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. This would be the very first time he was completely alone, without his family there to help him. He took a deep breath though, and he tried to channel his mother's optimism into him before he made his way to his assigned dorm-room. Much to his _(pleasant)_ surprise, he found that he would be sharing his dorm with a fellow wizard. His name was Neil Collins, and he too was studying to become an archaeologist. At first Teddy was a little hesitant about the man. But when Neil petulantly insisted that he would take the bed by the window because he liked it better than the one right next to the wall, Teddy knew that the guy didn't care about who he was. They hit it off almost instantly, quickly becoming the best of friends in the matter of weeks. Neil proved to be a great friend and brilliant competition. The amount of knowledge the bloke knew about practically _everything_ was an eerie reminiscence of Hermione Weasley. In only three years, the two of them graduated with bright colours and were even offered scholarships to continue their study. Needless to say, they took the offer, and continued studying until they both got their doctorate degree when they were only twenty-eight.

They returned to their lives in the wizarding-world and wasted no time to start on their first mission, which was to go find the infamous Holy Grail. The expedition was funded by – _surprise, surprise –_ Draco Malfoy. The former Death Eater even sent his only son, an aspiring archaeologist himself, to tag along. It took them around a year to find it, and that day was the happiest he ever felt, secondly only to his wedding day and the day his son was born. The journey wasn't exactly an easy one – they nearly _died_ because of the ancient booby-traps that were set to kill trespassers. They didn't only find the Holly Grail, but also some other ancient artifacts that were both magical and non-magical. The first thing they did after reporting their findings was to decide with the Ministry officials about which artifacts the wizard-folks could keep and which ones they could give the Muggles. Once all the legal matters were settled, their findings were revealed to the whole wide world. Since the both of them had a doctorate degree from the Muggle-word, practically every single person on Earth, wizards and Muggles alike, knew about their achievement. Jobs became much easier then, and in the next four year since they graduated, they'd found the tomb of the Roanoke colony and the lost treasures of the Qin Empire. The whole world was now willing to pay obscenely large amount of money for their next expedition. Teddy suggested that they should try finding the El Dorado, to which Neil agreed, when the news came.

 _("Ted? What's wrong?")_

 _("Harry, I've got something to tell you.")_

"Hello?" Teddy said to his phone, as he kept his eyes closely on the two men in front of him. After Neil explained to his aunt Elaine and asked her to cover for him, he and Neil decided that they should take their two… _captives-slash-guest_ back to their shared office in London. Neil had gone to contact Harry while Teddy decided that he would watch over their guests until Harry came.

"Hi, Teddy. It's me," a feminine voice said from the other line. "I've been trying to contact Neil's phone since this morning, but he's not answering."

"Really? Well, he was with me the whole time. But now he's gone to fetch Harry though."

"Oh, okay. You're at the office? With uh…with _them?_ "

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in three seconds."

" _What?"_

Whipping around at the sound of the fireplace blaring, Teddy was more than surprised when a girl hopped out. The girl was very pretty, with blonde hair the same shade of his wife's, and eyes very similar like Neil's own hypnotising blue ones. It was Lynne Collins, his best friend's little sister.

"Twenty-four isn't exactly little anymore, you know," Lynne said, grinning at him as she _literally_ waltzed to the seat beside him.

"You need to stop doing that," Teddy grumbled, quickly putting up mental-blocks. "It's rude and it's _definitely_ annoying."

"Sorry," the girl said sheepishly. "You know I can't help it sometimes."

Teddy scoffed but said nothing else, even though he knew that it was a lie. For someone so young, Lynne was an exceptional Legillimens. In fact, he was pretty sure that the only other known Legillimens that could give a run for her money was probably _Lord Voldemort_. Sometimes it scared him to know that the girl was so powerful. But, out of respect for his best friend, he kept quiet. It helped that in the fourteen years he knew Neil, the girl only recently started seeing her brother. Neil told him that Lynne spent her life with Elaine in Dublin until they moved to London four years ago. Despite her powers scaring him at times, Teddy had to admit that she was a nice girl. She was very polite, though a little cheeky at times. She also got along really well with his wife, despite their age difference, which was bonus points for him. He lost count how many times Victoire told him that the girl had helped her to babysit their son.

"So, when is my brother coming back?" Lynne asked.

Before Teddy could answer her, there fireplace blared one more time and Neil stepped out with Teddy's Godfather. Upon seeing his sister, the wizard cocked an eye brow at her. "What are you doing here, Lynne?"

"Oh, Elaine told me to tell you that you need not to worry about anything. She'd Obliviated all the customers and planted false memories on them before the Ministry officials came." Reaching out into her pocket, Teddy tried not to blink when she pulled out a thermos and passed it to Neil. "And here's some hot coco for everyone. See you later, Neil."

"That's your…sister?" Harry asked when the girl had left. He muttered a 'thank-you' when he received his glass of coco.

"Yeah," Neil said, glancing at the fireplace with obvious pride. It was obvious how he loved the girl and would probably go to the end of the world for her.

"She's beautiful," Harry complimented with a polite smile before turning his attention at their _still_ unconscious guests. Going all serious, the Auror said, "Alright, let's get this over with. Wake them up."

Neil nodded and pointed his wand at the soldier then at the lawyer, muttering _Ennervate_ both times. The soldier was the first one to wake up, jerking slightly in his seat before twisted his head around, his eyes wide in panic as he took in his surroundings. The lawyer took longer to gain his consciousness, his head lolling to the side before his eyes fluttered opened slowly. Teddy watched them both closely, marveling silently that they were _really_ there with him. When Neil first told him about _them,_ Teddy could hardly believe it. Magic was a wonderful thing, everyone knew that. But even as amazing as magic was, there was no known history of _reincarnation_ in the wizarding world. If it wasn't for the urgency in Neil's tone, the panic in those normally-mischievous eyes, Teddy wouldn't have believed his best friend. After all, who would believe that the greatest wizards of all time were coming back? As _Muggles._

"How are you feeling?" Neil, ever the gentleman, asked the soldier. He was someone around their age, blond-haired and blue eyes that made him almost too pretty for his work. He was tall, although not as tall as Teddy himself.

"I'd feel a lot better if you tell me why did you kidnap us," the blond drawled sarcastically. He glanced at his friend, and his eyes softened slightly. "You okay, Sal?"

"My brain has probably turned to mush for real, and my tongue feels like sandpaper," the lawyer, a man with jet-black hair and silver eyes, muttered meekly. He still managed a smile for his young friend though. "But, I'll be fine, kid. Really."

"Do you two need water or anything?" Neil asked again, but his hand had already Summoned for two more cups with a wave of his hand, and the thermos was pouring chocolate into the cups when he waved his hand again. Teddy tried to ignore the fact that his friend had used wandless magic and instead focused on the guests, who were staring with wide eyes at the floating cups and thermos.

"Alright then," Harry said, pulling a seat so he could sit right in front of the two friends. "Now that we've made sure you two are comfortable, courtesy of young Neil over here, I suggest we proceed immediately. I know you two must be stewing with questions already. Boys, if you will."

"Hello, Mr Griffiths, Mr Sullivan. Sorry for the inconvenience today. But really, we did nothing to cause the convulsion," Teddy began with an apology. "Anyway, my name is Teddy Lupin and this is my friend Neil Collins. We're both archaeologists. You two probably know us from – "

"You guys are the ones who found the Holy Grail, right?" Godric Griffiths said, looking thoroughly impressed. "You found other stuffs too, I think. Bloody brilliant."

"Thank you," Teddy said. "As you know already, my friend and I work as archaeologists. Our findings have been deemed impossible by a lot of people, and we agree. The thing is, there is a reason why we were able to do something thousands others had failed in the past."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you can move things _magically_?" Salazar Sullivan said as he eyed the cup in his hand closely, emphasizing on the word 'magical'.

"Magic is real," Neil said matter-of-factly. "And magic has been around for _much_ longer than anything in this world."

"Okay… Then what does it have to do with us? I'm pretty sure we're just normal human," Griffiths said skeptically. But Teddy noticed the way his fingers twitched a little.

"This may come as a shock to you – " Neil started, only to be interrupted midway by Harry.

"And believe me, it even shocked _us,"_ Harry commented.

" – but we believe you two may be the reincarnation of the greatest sorcerers of all time," Teddy finished, sending his Godfather a look. Harry merely rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

Meanwhile, the soldier and his best friend could only stare the wizards in utter confusion. The Metamorphmagus was actually expecting them to guffaw in disbelief. He was a little surprised to find them swallowing heavily, as if they'd already expected that there _was_ something wrong with them all along. Sullivan turned to look at his best friend, something akin to anxiety flashed into those silver eyes of his before he spoke. "Godric, before this gentlemen can proceed with whatever it is they're going to tell us, I want to ask you something. And I want you to answer me honestly, okay?"

"Sure," Griffiths agreed. "What is it, Sal?"

"Have you ever had dreams of the two of us, wearing weird-looking robes and shooting bolt of light at each other?"

The question seemed to shock the blond right to the core, and it took awhile to respond. He let out a chuckle, seemed to relief that he was finally able to talk about it. "Wow… You had them too?"

"I've had them for as long as I can remember," Sullivan admitted, smiling. "In fact, my earliest memory is of my toddler-self showing you what I think was my first magic. I had that dream when I first found you in that car, before I took you to Madam Crowe's."

"I imagine I was only a wee babe in that dream, right? Because that was my earliest memory too." Turning to Neil, Griffiths said, "Those dreams are actually our memories, right? Memories of our past lives before…this."

"Yes, they were… I'm pretty sure you two are well-acquaintanced with the story of Arthur and his knights, yes? And also his friend-slash-mentor-slash advisor, Merlin."

"Hang on," Griffiths said, holding up his hand. "Are you saying… Are you saying that Merlin is _real_?"

"Oh, he's real, alright. There are some facts that you Muggles – that's none magic-folk – got wrong. But yes, Merlin is real."

"And Merlin had four mentors," Teddy quipped. "You see, quite contrary to popular belief about Merlin being the child of an incubus, or the fact that he's some kind of mystical being, the real Merlin is very much human. His father was an evil warlock, and his mother was a Muggle. He went to school, a wizarding school called – "

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Sullivan muttered with a dazed look in his eyes. He blushed when he realised that everyone was staring at him. "I'm sorry, I just… The name just came into my mind. I mean, that _is_ the school that Merlin went to, isn't it?"

"It is. The school has four houses, founded by the four founders who were Merlin's mentors that I just mentioned. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Together, they founded the world's best school in the world."

Teddy stopped, watching his guests' expression. He wasn't disappointed when he found them wide-eyed as they slowly digested what _exactly_ the Metamorphmagus was saying. However, they were good listeners, and even though they looked shocked, they motioned for Teddy to continue.

"Just like it was in stories, Merlin became a brilliant wizard in a no time. In all his years as a student, the prodigy grew very close with one person. It was his own Head of the House, Salazar Slytherin. You can even say that Slytherin sometimes weren't being a fair mentor when he showed his rather blatant fondness of young Merlin. According to some stories, their relationship was almost like father-and-son. It was probably the reason why Merlin became a better wizard than even his mentors. Chances were, he was personally trained by Slytherin when no one was around."

"Damn, no wonder the Slytherins are so pigheaded about this," Harry muttered. Teddy had to agree, as he pictured his adoptive-brother's look, Albus Potter, whenever he boasted that Merlin was a Slytherin like himself.

"Did the guy have a friend the whole time he went to Hogwarts?" Sullivan asked. He seemed rather worried at the thought that Merlin had no friends, and Teddy could imagine already how Sullivan would be a great professor as Salazar _Slytherin._

"Merlin only had one friend through out his whole life," Neil answered. "It was none other than his own pupil's older half-sister, Morgan Pendragon. You all probably know her as Morgan le Fay. While Merlin was a Slytherin, Morgan was a Ravenclaw. She too shared a very close relationship with a Founder, which was Rowena Ravenclaw herself. When Merlin graduated, Morgan asked whether he would come and be her half-brother's mentor. So, shortly after he graduated, Merlin left Hogwarts and went to Camelot, filling up the position as the young prince's mentor. Arthur, who was only eight, would always thank Morgan for sending Merlin, and it showed when he pardoned a lot of her crimes later when they were both adults. But, I believe that the siblings did love each other once upon a time. There were letters that Arthur sent to Morgan, from the moment she was still a student until the time she taught at Hogwarts, and the two seemed to be close. "

"You mean, Morgan was _nice_?" Griffiths interrupted. "She wasn't some vindictive witch who had a lot of angst growing up, which in turn made her the evil sorceress the stories always believed her to be? What changed her then?"

"She fell in love with Merlin, who fell in love with another woman," Harry answered, surprising both Teddy and Neil. The Auror rolled his eyes in return and pouted immaturely. "What? I asked Hermione about it when you came bounding into my home with the news. And believe it or not, I actually _read_ some of the record about Merlin and Morgan. It's not that weird."

"It _is_ that weird," Teddy muttered under his breath. If Harry heard it, he did a good job ignoring him.

"Damn, women are always the same," Griffiths whistled, chuckling a little. "So, she became evil because she was bitter that her crush fell in love with someone else, huh? Good ol' classic."

"Pretty much," Teddy said. "And somewhere along the way, she became really powerful that she was dubbed the most horrible practitioner of the Dark Arts. We had a war about three decades ago with an evil wizard that called himself the Dark Lord. But, after reading about Morgan and all the stuffs she could do, I don't think Voldemort could hold a candle. Voldemort had an army while Morgan did all her work by herself."

Sullivan looked like he wanted to say something, but it was almost a minute later when he spoke. "Anyway, I truly enjoy the story. It's very entertaining, really. And I understand what you two actually meant by telling us all this… _secret_ story regarding Merlin. But seriously, there's just no way that I…that Godric and I – "

"That you and your best friend are reincarnated from Merlin's own mentors?" Harry drawled sarcastically, and Teddy wondered whether the fact that his son being best friends with Draco Malfoy's son had anything to do with Harry's newfound cynical attitude.

"Well, yeah," Sullivan scoffed. "I mean, we're _not_ wizard. We would have known if we could do the slightest bit of magic. It's not like we're late-bloomers, right?"

"He does have a point," Teddy said, glancing at his best friend. After all, this was Neil's idea in the first place.

"Lupin, I told you we'll get there when we get there," Neil replied, closing his eyes in impatience. When he opened them again, he looked like he'd aged a decade. "And I know this is a lot to take in, but you guys _have_ to trust us. I promise, I'll explain more about this, but you have to trust us first."

"Why do you need us anyway?" Griffiths questioned.

"The details aren't important, but the point is, we found that Morgan is coming back to wreck havoc unto the world in a few months or so. Neil here believes by bringing back the reincarnations of the Four Founders, Morgan can be stopped," Teddy said.

Teddy was a lot like his mother in a lot of way, meaning that he had less restrain than his father was when it came to cursing. But he was sure that even _Ron Weasley,_ who was notorious for his potty-mouth, would cringe when he heard the string of profanities that escaped Griffiths. The soldier and his friend looked both amazed _and_ scared at the same time. Teddy could only imagine what they were going through. To find out that they were actually reincarnated of someone who didn't only live over a millennium ago, but were also wizards, seemed too much to handle for anyone.

"You said the _Four_ Founders," Sullivan said, breaking up the silence. Realisation flashed in those silver eyes of his as he and Griffiths shared a look. "You've already got two; Godric and Salazar. So, that means…"

Right at that moment, Sullivan's watch rang loudly. The lawyer paled slightly after he saw who was the caller, and Teddy noticed his finger was a little shaky when he pressed a button on his watch. Swallowing heavily, he greeted the caller in faux calmness. "Hello… _Rowena._ "

"Sal?" a feminine voice was heard coming from Sullivan's watch in a whisper. There was loud crashing and screaming in the background, and when she spoke next she sounded really scared. "Salazar, can you hear me? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Sullivan answered firmly. Beside him, Godric stiffened as he went on what Teddy liked to think as his soldier-mode. "What's wrong, Ro? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"There was a loud explosion in my office, right out side of our entrance. Then there was this…zombie-like creatures bursting inside. There were _so many_ of them, Sal. And they killed – "

A bone-chilling scream cut off her words, along with a loud bang that sounded far too close for comfort. Obviously, Sullivan thought so too because he started to scream to his watch. "Ro? Rowena! Rowena, answer me!"

 _"_ I'm f-fine. It's just…there was a zombie that landed a little too close to my assistant Helga. I- I don't think we can hold on much longer. There are only _three_ of us left."

"I'm coming after you," Sullivan promised, rising off his seat at the same time Griffiths did. "Do you hear me, Ro? I'm coming after you. I promise."

"O-okay… Please hurry. My boss got hurt when tried to fight off the zombies. He's lost a lot of blood."

 _"Miss Rafferty, I'm fine. Seriously, I've had worse. And those aren't zombies."_

Teddy thought he was the only one recognised the voice. But when he saw how Harry's eyes widened into epic proportion, he knew he was right.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelped. "Malfoy, is that you?"

"Why, hello, Potter," Draco Malfoy drawled from across the line. "What are you doing over there with my CEO's friend? I thought Head Aurors are supposed to be busy 24/7. Don't let Skeeter found out you've been slagging on your job, Scarhead."

"Oh, shut up, you git. We're coming to save your sorry arse now."

After Sullivan promised he'd come as quick as possible, he hung up and looked straight at Harry. For a lawyer, he seemed pretty intimidating when he narrowed his eyes in a way that kind of promised agony and death. "You wizards can travel fast with magic, right? Take us there with you."

"And _don't_ say that it'll be too dangerous for us," Griffiths added rather threateningly. "I went through _war_ , for god's sake. I'm used to danger."

"Fine," Harry said, shrugging carelessly but Teddy noticed a little smirk on his face. "But I warn you, travelling by Apparition _will_ make you sick."

Teddy grabbed for Griffiths hand while Neil took Sullivan's. Seeing that everyone was familiar with Draco Malfoy and his multi-billion company that had branched to the Muggle world, they wasted no time and Apparated right away to his office, which was located on the fifty-sixth floor of his building. When they got there, the whole floor was in ruins and there were Inferi everywhere. From where he was, Teddy saw two female huddled around a man who Teddy knew could only be the world's richest wizard. He was about to send a spell toward one of the Inferi when Griffiths lurched forward violently.

 _And puked all over Teddy's shoes._

Way to go to start a rescue mission.


	3. Rowena

Rowena Rafferty, CEO of Malfoy company, loved her job. She graduated magna cum laude out of London Imperial College, and was the _youngest_ to become one, being only nineteen. Then she took her masters degree, which she finished in only a little over a year. She was offered to work for Malfoy company as soon as she got down off the podium. With the reputation the company had for being one of the biggest in the UK, Rowena didn't have any doubt about saying yes. For the past ten years, she worked diligently and was rewarded very handsomely. Her colleagues were all very nice, although the only one she would be confident enough to call her best friend was probably her assistant and her apartment-neighbour, Helga Hughes, who was a couple years her junior. Both of them being orphans was probably the reason why they got along really well, having no family and all that. Despite feeling that there was _something_ missing from her life, besides the obvious, Rowena never complained about anything. Even if she still had no idea about her family and where did she come from, her present life was more than making it up to it.

But if she really wanted to find a flaw, it would be her boss.

Draco Malfoy was the most _annoying_ person she'd ever met in her entire life. But she had to admit, the man was an absolute genius. He was somewhere in his fifties, though he could still pass for someone about a decade younger, thanks to his good-looks. Rowena had heard many times about how her female co-workers, or the young interns would talk about how handsome he was. Every time Rowena heard that, the CEO would roll her eyes and scowl, knowing how _exactly_ her boss' attitude would over-shadow his looks. According to others though, the man never did like anyone except his son and his ex-wife, whom he still befriended despite having divorced her three five years prior. It was said that when he was around his family, the man became a whole other person. So, really, Rowena shouldn't take it to heart when he was being an absolute arse. But Rowena wasn't like most girls, and the fact that she was practically his right-hand made her felt insulted whenever he called on out on her mistakes, no matter how insignificant it was. The whole time Rowena tried her best not to lash out at the man, even though she still argued him once or twice ( _or twenty times)_ when she wasn't in the mood. But when they lost that huge contract with a French company a month ago, and she became the first and only person her boss blamed, Rowena couldn't take it anymore.

After talking with her friend Salazar, she felt a little relieve that in a day or two, she would be free of Draco Malfoy and his annoying temper-tantrum. She came home, found Helga there with her letters, feeling a lot lighter than she had ever been. She had just finished her shower when Helga told her that the _idiot,_ as Salazar called her boss, had _demanded_ that she and Helga came to the office because there was something important that he wanted to talk about. She wouldn't have come, even if Malfoy threatened to fire her, if it wasn't for Helga's insistence. Rowena relented in the end, knowing that it mattered to Helga if _she_ was fired. So they went back, and was barely through with greeting their boss, when the glass-door of the entrance to their office exploded. For what felt like hours, everything was silent. She almost didn't realise when her boss had moved to stand beside her to lock the door to his private office. He only got through the first click when twenty zombie-like creatures came barging through the ruined glass-door. Most of the employees had gone home, but there were still a lot of them, and she knew she wouldn't be able to forget all that _blood_ from her fellow workers. Rowena remembered Malfoy yelled at her and Helga to go behind his desk when the man whipped out a wooden-stick from his pocket before he started to fire bolts of like from it.

The brilliant CEO had always felt that there was something off about her boss. But she never thought he would be a bloody _wizard._ From behind his desk, she watched as Malfoy stepped out from the safety of his office to fight off the zombies more effectively. All on his own, he fired spells left and right to take out the zombies that were coming to close to him or trying to eat the other workers. The thought quickly flew out of her mind when she caught sight one zombie practically clawed someone's eye out. Those who were the closest to the ruined entrance had run off like cowards, and Rowena could only hope they were looking out for help. But most of them weren't lucky enough as they were mauled by those disgusting undead creatures. She vaguely heard Helga told her they should either try to escape or help their boss. Agreeing to her friend's idea, no matter how crazy it seemed when she looked back to it again, she quickly looked for the nearest object she could use as a weapon, which was a cutter that Malfoy kept on his desk. They wasted no time and made a bee-line to the exit, dodging flying zombies here and there. They were nearly there when suddenly, the ceiling dropped right in front of them, effectively blocking their way. Rowena realised that the they wouldn't be able to leave without help, and she knew that the only way help would come, if _she_ called for it. So she called Salazar and asked him to come, hoping that his soldier friend was there because no doubt the tall blond would have some fire-arms with him.

She was in the middle of her call, hidden under a table with Helga, when a zombie rolled down from the table and onto Helga's leg. Her friend screamed so loud, kicking at the zombie repeatedly until a loud bang was heard, and the zombie exploded into smithereens. She saw Malfoy with his wand raised, no doubt he was the one who saved them. She weirdly noticed that her boss no longer looked as immaculate as he always was. His platinum hair was disheveled, and there was also a cut on his left cheek. The CEO briefly heard Salazar yelled her name from the other line, but her attention was still on her boss. The annoying genius always wore dark-clothing, which made him looked like a vampire with his pale complexion. But, even from where she was, Rowena saw how his black shirt was darkened by the blood coming from the wound under his right rib. Only then did she realise that in his left hand, he was holding a bloody piece of glass. Without asking, she knew what had hurt him. She would have gone over to him herself when he abruptly dropped to his knees, but Helga had beaten her to it. Her tall friend caught their boss before he could fall on his face, gasping slightly when she checked the extension of his injuries. When she tried to move him toward her, Rowena noticed that the back of his head was tainted with blood.

"He's bleeding, Ro," Helga said as she carefully laid Malfoy's head onto her lap. In seconds, Helga's skirt was already soaked in blood. "He's bleeding _so much_."

"…Rowena! Rowena, answer me!" Salazar called, and she quickly answered the lawyer.

 _"_ I'm f-fine. It's just…there was a zombie that landed a little too close to my assistant Helga. I- I don't think we can hold on much longer. There are only _three_ of us left."

"I'm coming after you. Do you hear me, Ro? I'm coming after you. I promise."

She nodded her head even though she knew Salazar wouldn't be able to see. "O-okay… Please hurry. My boss got hurt when tried to fight off the zombies. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Miss Rafferty, I'm fine," Malfoy drawled monotonously. But the blood lost apparently had weakened him because his tone lacked the usual exasperation he normally had. "Seriously, I've had worse. And those aren't zombies."

 _"Malfoy!"_ a voice suddenly yelped from across the line. "Malfoy, is that you?"

"Why, hello, Potter," her boss said, looking genuinely taken-aback as he blinked his eyes in surprise. "What are you doing over there with my CEO's friend? I thought Head Aurors are supposed to be busy 24/7. Don't let Skeeter found out you've been slagging on your job, Scarhead."

She hoped whoever this Potter was, he wouldn't take much offense from her boss' sarcasm and decided _not_ to help them. But apparently, Salazar's…acquaintance was a patient man, even though his tone suggested that said patience was wearing thin.

"Oh, shut up, you git. We're coming to save your sorry arse now."

"Jolly great," Malfoy muttered, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Rowena would have felt annoyed at the way her boss was acting but now she was worried he wouldn't open his eyes again.

Even if she did hate him, she couldn't let him die _now_. Not after he'd saved her and Helga. As she told Salazar that she would wait for him, Rowena hung up and took off Malfoy's tie so she could use it to stem his wound. She tried to focus on the bleeding _(dying?)_ man in front of her, even as she heard the remaining zombies shuffling closer toward them. She was praying with all her might for miracles to come when suddenly, a loud _crack!_ was heard, and five men appeared about three feet from where she was. It was Salazar and his friend, and three other men. When she saw the soldier puked, she felt her lips twitched a little into a smile. The tall man who came with the soldier groaned in disgust, but with a little wave of the wooden stick in his hand, the vomit was gone. Next to her, she heard Helga's breath hitched when Salazar's three companion began to shoot sparks from their wands the way Malfoy did. In the back of her mind, Rowena wondered how in the world Salazar could have known those people, and how long he'd known them. She probably would have asked the question if she didn't notice Helga checking for Malfoy's pulse in panic.

"Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy, can you hear me?" Helga said. When the man gave no answer, Rowena felt chills running down her spine and quickly transferred her boss onto her own lap.

"Go get one of them," Rowena told Helga as she searched for a pulse, nodding at Salazar and Godric. She breathed in relief when she found it, even though it felt really weak.

"How long has he been bleeding?" Godric said once he had knelt beside her. She noticed that Salazar had gone to the oldest man in their group, the one with the glasses, who looked to be around Malfoy's age.

"I don't know…" Rowena said slowly. "But I guess it's somewhere around ten to fifteen minutes."

"That's not good. We're going to lose him if we don't stop the bleeding now." As if on cue, Salazar came with the man with glasses, who stiffened when Godric explained about Malfoy's condition.

"Damn, I can't have the richest Pureblood in the world to die on _my_ watch," the man muttered. He averted his gaze to the other two, who had defeated the last zombies and were scouring for more. "Ted. Teddy!"

The tall man's head jerked around, and both he and his friend jogged toward them. "Yes, Harry?"

The man with the glasses circled his arm around Malfoy's figure, grunted a bit at the dead weight. "You go get Scorp and Astoria, and bring them to St Mungo's. Ready the Healers too so we don't have to wait. After that, you go get Hermione, okay? He's going to need her."

"Right," the man named Teddy obliged before disappearing with a _crack!_

"Neil, can you take all these people back to your office? Use a Portkey, if you have to. I'll take care of the legal matters, don't worry. I have to drop Malfoy off at St Mungo's first though."

The last man, who had stunning blue eyes, nodded. "Sure, Mr Potter. See you later."

"Where did he take my boss?" Rowena asked when the man with glasses took Malfoy with him, disappearing with another loud _crack!_ "Is he going to be alright?"

"Mr Potter has taken Mr Malfoy to St Mungo's. It's a hospital for our kind. It won't be easy but I'm positive your boss will be alright," the blue-eyed man answered with a smile. He clicked his fingers and broken desk-lamp glowed in blue light. "Now, can you all please hold on to this? And _don't_ let go, okay? On the count of three, grip tighter just to be safe."

"One… "

"Wait, what is this?" Godric asked even as he put his hand on the lamp.

"Two… I'll see you in a bit, guys."

"What do you – "

"Three!"

Rowena felt like she was going on the fastest roller-coaster right as everything went blurry in her eyes. The sensation was making her sick, and when she finally landed in what seemed to be an office, she understood why Godric had puked. Fortunately for all of them, no one felt the need to empty the content of their stomach, though Helga did look a little green. The CEO was taking in her surrounding, wondering where the blue-eyed man was, when he popped right next to Salazar, causing the lawyer to flinch in surprise.

"Sorry," he apologised with a sheepish grin. "Feel free to sit anywhere, by the way. Just don't touch anything. Especially _not_ those papers you were looking at, Mr Griffiths."

Godric quickly took a few steps back from the papers lying on the table beside him. He looked like a kid caught stealing cookies. "Alright. I'm not touching anything."

"Thank you… Anyway, ladies, my name is Neil Collins. I'm an archaeologist," the man introduced himself as a beginning. "I am also a wizard, and so is my best friend and colleague, Teddy Lupin."

"I remember you," Helga piped in, attracting everyone's attention. "You and your best friend were the ones who took Mr Malfoy's son on your expeditions, right? I saw you once in the office."

"Yes, that's true. And regarding my relations to Mr Malfoy, besides the obvious that he finances my expeditions with Teddy, is that we're _all_ wizards. Your boss is actually the _richest_ wizard in the world. His son Scorpius is best friends with Mr Harry Potter's second-born, Albus."

"Harry Potter is the one with the glasses, yes?" Rowena asked. Neil nodded his head in confirmation.

"Correct. And Mr Potter is Teddy's Godfather. So, that's another way to connect all of us."

"I think that's enough chit chat for now on, Mr Collins," Salazar asked, making a sound for the first time since the rescue. "I think it's better if we begin to explain things to the ladies."

"Ah, yes…" Neil agreed, humming in agreement as he flashes a smile to Rowena and Helga. "Right then. What do you ladies want to know first?"


End file.
